Kitsune's Sister
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Yusuke is trying to think of a way to prove to Youko he's a perfect match especially he finds someone he has a feeling Kagome will love to see, Shippo. He offers to help adopt him so they could become a family.Request one-shot, Yusuke/Kagome


**Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048 who wish to see Yusuke/Kagome pairing with a bit of an overprotective Youko. I decide to put another side to Youko other then the usual pervertedness. **

**Disclaimer-Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi or Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.**

Kitsune's sister

Summary: Yusuke is trying to think of a way to prove to Youko he's a perfect match especially he finds someone he has a feeling Kagome will love to see, Shippo. He offers to help adopt him so they could become a family.

* * *

><p>Yusuke bangs his head against the wall trying to think of a way to prove to Youko who turn out to adopt the girl he has a crush on well boarding on being in love with is his adopted sister from a past. Even Shuichi couldn't get the silver-haired kitsune to go easy on the Spirit Detective. What can he do?<p>

He looks up hearing someone crying near the garbage cans near by. He moves over slowly finding a pair of green eyes with red hair on his head, a boy maybe around six or so. The strangest thing about the boy is the fact he has a fluffy tail along with paws for feet.

"I want to see her right now," The child cries helplessly. "Where am I? I should be with Sango and the others since they tried to hide me from that jerk Inuyasha."

Inuyasha? Is that the name of the guy who hurt Kagome in the past? Yusuke could feel his temper rising at the thought of the dog-demon. The raven teen takes a steady breath bending down until he's eye level with the child.

"Hey there little guy," He replies softly keeping his voice soft and kind.

"Who-hick- are you?" the boy cries softly rubbing his eyes to stop the tears.

"I'm Yusuke," The teen answers. "What's your name?"

"Shippo."

"Shippo are you looking for someone?" the teen ask not wanting to scare the frighten kitsune kit more then he is.

"hm…hm.." the little one nods sniffling more holding back the urge to cry harder.

All he wants his Kagome to hold him like a mother. That's what he wish to call her if he could He would have if it weren't for that stupid Inuyasha. Tears he been suppressing finally rolls down his cheeks making Yusuke gather him in his arms. He hiccups now crying from the pain as he wonders if he'll ever see Kagome again.

He feels himself being carried away hearing the teen whisper to him comfortingly, "I'm going to take you to a friend."

Shippo lulls himself to sleep only wakening upon hearing a voice he never thought he would hear again, "Shippo! Is that you?"

He blinks sleepily staring at the blue color orbs. He gaze at her for a few minutes then sobs as she scoops him up in her arms hushing him softly as a mother would to a small child. Either of them notice Youko watching near by. Yusuke pulls Kagome into a hug careful of the crying kitsune as she starts crying herself only in happiness. She doesn't know what to say now Shippo is here. Sure there is a lot of questions roaming in her mind but that could be for later.

Youko thought softly when Shuichi next to him murmurs softly, "Love I've been telling you along with Hiei that Yusuke does love her. Is this the proof you need?"

Youko stares down at his mate then finds his other mate nodding in a mater fact way making his eyes twitch. God these two can be infuriating when they are right. He sighs softly folding his arms over his chest grouching out, "It seems he pass my judgment to marry my sister though its up to her if she accepts it."

Not hearing them Yusuke ask softly seeing Shippo is fast asleep, "Kagome will you go out with me and become my mate? We can even adopt Shippo as our child as well."

Kagome blushes lightly answering softly, "I would like that Yusuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Its done though just a bit of fluff. I don't know how YoukoShuichi/Hiei came about other then seems cute. Please read and review. **


End file.
